


The Storm in Me

by Silvererros, xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Rain & Dragon [1]
Category: Danti - Fandom, JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Danti - Freeform, M/M, Origin Story, Random - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Twoshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: PAX ended with a blizzard. Mark is stuck and Jack is home but devastated. One is worried, the other is crazy. When all hope is lost, something supernatural comes to help out.(This is a twoshot ofElenmrakipiler'sAntisepticeye aka RainandDarkiplier aka Dragon)





	The Storm in Me

**Author's Note:**

> So guys! This is a kinda sorta two shot of my friend, Elen's
> 
> and
> 
> There will be a whole series dedicated to these two characters. In the meantime, check out [Elenmrakipiler's](http://elenmrakipiler.deviantart.com/) art in her DA!
> 
> CLICK IT!

Jack’s worrying. He’s home alone but safe from the turbulent plane ride due to the blizzard. It’s been five hours since he got home, but he’s worrying. Not about himself, but Mark is still stuck back in Boston, and the lack of response from the massive amount of texts and calls from the American is worrisome.  
  
Jack sighed as he looked out the window, watching the rain get heavier. He unlocked his phone again, hoping to get some sort of answer or any hint that Mark is alright. Yet, all the Irishman sees are the pictures of Mark in a flowery button up shirt and shorts in the damn blizzard. At first, it was funny enough for the joke, but soon the absolute silence from the man is making Jack very anxious.  
  
“Please be ok…” Jack whispered to himself. He clutched on his phone like Mark’s life is in his hands, never wanting to let go. His concern over the American is increasing by the second as well as the storm.  
  
A loud thunder startled Jack from his thoughts of Mark in worst case scenarios. He glared at the sky, not noticing tears dripping down his face. His emotions are causing his mind to react in an extreme manner. There wasn’t any sort of news. Not even from the people who were stuck along with Mark. Aside from one message from Ethan, which only caused Jack to worry even more.   
  
Cranky Boy: MARK IS CRAZY! HE’S RUNNING OUT INTO THE BLIZZARD NAKED! HE’S GETTING HIMSELF KILLED! WHAT DO WE DO!?  
  
He clenched his phone, threw it aside, and pushed open the window roughly. The rain and the strong wind entering through the opening and drenching the Irishman immediately.  
  
Jack sobbed, listening to the rain, letting the heavy raindrops fall on his face like tiny hands slapping him. He’s scared for Mark and angry at himself for leaving him there alone. His extreme feelings are preventing him from thinking straight and logically. Hoping the rain on his body would at least calm him down from his mess of emotions and bad thoughts, he leaned over his window, resting his head in his arms as he finally cries it all out.  
  
After what felt like hours, Jack finally calmed down, feeling like he shed every single tear there is in his eyes. He looks up at the sky, still raining heavily, letting the rain smash onto his face, replacing his tears. Lightning brightening up the sky over and over. His phone dinged as he scrambled over to pick it up, hoping it’s good news related to Mark.   
  
Cranky Boy: JACK! MARK IS NOT BREATHING! HE’S NOT BREATHING!  
  
Jack felt his heart ice up like how he imagined Mark would be and shatter into a million pieces. “No…” He whispered to himself. “No. No. No! NO!” Jack shouted, over and over, refusing to believe Mark is dead. His mess of emotions went on full blast, taking over hi. His tears are back and his thoughts became illogical. He ran out of his home and into the rain, shouting nonsense, repeating how Mark cannot be dead. The lightning and thunder above him joining in this catastrophe.  
  
He continued to run, having no idea where he’s going but deeper into a forest, where mother nature made it impossible for any form of sight. Jack is panting, tired of running and crying at the same time. He felt onto his knees, quietly sobbing. If that’s how Mark ended his life by the cruelty of mother nature, he might as well let her torture him and have her way with his vulnerable body.  
  
Jack stayed on his knees, head bowed down. Letting whatever disaster to land on him. Whether it was getting pneumonia or having a wild animal attack him in the middle of the forest, he doesn’t care.  
  
However, after about an hour kneeling there, nothing happened, nor was he feeling ill in any sort of way. He began to have second thoughts while being drenched in the wilderness. Was it worth it? Mark wouldn’t want him to end it all this way. He would be disappointed. His community devastated. All his friends and family would be mentally destroyed. At the thought of losing all that he has over a selfish death made Jack even more disappointed in himself. He sighed and stood up, deciding to go back home and clear his mind, maybe take a refreshing shower.  
  
Until streaks of unusual lighting ran across the sky, seemingly ripping it apart. Jack lifted his head, thinking he’s hallucinating after being under the rain for too long until a specific streak of oddly colored lightning took a U-turn and headed straight for him shooting down the ground like Zeus stepping on mortal ground with giant powerful electric footsteps.  
  
Jack gasped and turned to run for his life. He ran as fast as his legs can carry him back to his house or any sort of shelter on his way. But all he saw were trees and grass.  
  
Before Jack can comprehend the pain shooting through his body as the lightning struck him. He blacked out, only to hear a whisper echoing in his mind. “You’re ok.”  
  
***  
  
After an unknown period of time, Jack opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he had been unconscious for hours. He then stood up and looked around, finding himself in bed. He rubbed his head and struggled to get to the bathroom door.  
  
He groaned, a headache hitting him hard as he opened the door. He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face over and over again. Was all that a dream? The pain, the rain, the running, the panting, the sorrow, the fear for Mark, it all felt too real to be a dream. He shook his head as the pain worsened. Wincing, he lifted his head and tried to look at himself in the mirror through his blurry vision.  
  
Seeing neon green was no surprise, but the fact that it’s shining like a radioactive matter shocked Jack. He gasped as he stumbled backward in surprise. The hair stopping blaring in green and the eyes of Jack’s reflection are black with red pupils. His ears are pointier than an elf’s and are wearing light green gauges. His neck has a red choker with a golden buckle, looking like a collar.  
  
The torso is bandaged up and matched with a white and purple trench coat along with what looks like a light green translucent raincoat. Purple gloved hands lifted to fix up his hair and he gave Jack a smirk showing his very evident fangs.  
  
“A-am I still dreaming? Is my headache messing my brain up? Or have I finally descended into madness?” Jack asked himself, rubbing his temples.  
  
“Is that seriously the welcome I’m getting?” Jack’s reflection said.  
  
Jack froze. “Y-you talked to me?!”  
  
“Yes yes. I did. Let’s get this out of the way, Sean. I’m Antisepticeye. Yes, I’m real. At least now I am since I finally took you as the host. Which I’m very grateful for since I’m so gorgeous lookin’ anyway.”   
  
Jack is both confused and terrified.  
  
“Oh don’t give me that look, Sean! We need to get introductions out of the way. Yes, I can take over your body as me, myself, and I. No, I won’t hurt you or the people around you. Think of me like…your protector that descended from the heavens and struck you in lightning form. Yes, the lightning was me. Sorry, it hurt, but you have no scars, just me, got everything?” Anti rambled.  
  
Jack nodded slowly.  
  
“Now I know who you are.” Anti said, his hand on his hip. “I know how big of a youtuber you are. I know you how nice and sweet you are. And I also know how much you like Mark.”  
  
Jack blushed but stayed silent.  
  
“Oh you can be louder than this, I’m aware of that Sean. Don’t look at me like I’m a part of your hallucination. I’m as real as you can be right now. Besides, isn’t your head full of Mark right now?”  
  
That seemed to snap Jack back to reality. How can he forget about Mark at a time like this? His tears started to flood around his eyes again until he heard a shout from Anti.  
  
“No! No tears, McLoughlin! It will be ok. Uh….” Anti paused. “Darn, I’m not good at comforting people.” He whispered to himself.  
  
Jack started sobbing out loud, lowering his head. “I-I just want t-to see him. I need to make sure he’s ok…I should never have left h-him…”  
  
Anti let out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll take you to him.”  
  
Jack looked up at Anti immediately. “Really? You can do that?!”  
  
“Yeah yeah…though I don’t know if I can save him…” Anti shrugged. “You owe me one though.”  
  
“Ok! Ok! Just take me to him please!” Jack pleaded.  
  
“Alright. Then focus on this electric feeling inside you but relax. I’ll take over.” Anti instructed.  
  
Jack nodded and closed his eyes, feeling a shock within him bursting into tingling static throughout his body. He let it consume his body and slowly felt himself fall into the darkness of his own mind.  
  
The body opened its eyes and it showed red with black scleras, a smirk slowly spreading across its face.  
  
“It has been so long since I have had a physical body.” Anti said as he stretched his limbs and rolled his neck. “Boy, does it feel good to have a body again again.”  
  
The reflection in the mirror changed from Anti to Jack as Anti took over and got settled with this physical body. Anti moved closer to the mirror and examined Jack’s face. Red swollen eyes from crying and dried tears down the cheeks, and he can feel the roughness in the throat from all the shouting done beforehand.  
  
“Oh you poor creature…” Anti sighed.  
  
“Can we go see Mark now, Anti?” Jack’s voice was weak and shivering, exhausted from all the crying.  
  
This was when Anti vowed to never let anyone get away from hurting his host in any sort of way, physically or mentally.  
  
The demon smiled. “Yeah. Let’s go.” And he disappeared in a green fading light.


End file.
